<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hopelessly Devoted by VicrulsPrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729994">Hopelessly Devoted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicrulsPrincess/pseuds/VicrulsPrincess'>VicrulsPrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Begging, Dom!Kylo, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, General Hux - Freeform, Good Cop Bad Cop, Hard dom kylo, Hux x Reader - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Dom Hux, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Armitage Hux, Vaginal Sex, degrading, dom!hux, face fucking, kylo x reader - Freeform, sub!Reader, switch!Armitage Hux, switch!hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicrulsPrincess/pseuds/VicrulsPrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When meeting Armitage Hux for one of your steamy nights in his office, he surprises you with something you’ve been begging for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux &amp; Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren &amp; Reader, General Hux - Relationship, Hux x Kylo x reader, Kylo Ren - Relationship, kylo x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hopelessly Devoted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hux leaned down, his lips pressing against your jugular delicately. Then, peppering kisses until he met your ear. Whispering softly, “Is this what you want, little one? For both of us to completely destroy you?” His voice was soothing, desire dripping from each syllable. </p><p>Kylo watched intently, his eyes never leaving your face. He hated the way your eyelids fluttered as Hux made his way along your neck. More than that, he hated the way it made his cock throb.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t often that Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren were able to get along for more than a second. Often they’d find themselves arguing over the smallest of details. But there was one thing they had in common. They both loved fucking you senseless. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When you had casually mentioned to Hux just how badly you wanted both of them at once, Hux couldn’t believe you. Of course he knew you were fucking Ren; you often came to his quarters with bruises and marks bigger than he could ever administer. Hux knew he needed to prove he was the better fuck. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">One night, you had been walking to meet Hux at your designated meeting spot: his office at the command deck. You walked through the blast doors, them swooshing open immediately. You were met with cool air as you walked through the empty command deck as it was well past quitting time. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Coming up to Hux’s hatch, you raised your hand to knock but before you could, it swooshed open. You opened your mouth to speak but were left speechless with what you saw before you. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“There’s my little girl,” Hux beamed, closing thedistance between the two of you. He reached out, taking your hand and walking you in. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As sweet as this was, your eyes were fixated on something dark. Sinister. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kylo Ren. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I told you she’d be on time,” Hux smiled, pushing his already neat hair back as he guided you to sit down in the chair in front of his sleek black desk. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kylo nodded, “so you did.” He was cold, emotionless. His mask concealing his face as it usually did when the two of you weren’t in his quarters. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hi,” you whispered, sitting down in the chair. You watched Hux walk around to the other side of his desk, standing next to Ren. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kylo cocked his head ever so slightly. Before he could reply, Hux spoke up. “We’ve come to an.. agreement.” He looked toward Kylo briefly, then toward you again. “For you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Your heart fluttered, unsure exactly what they meant. “An agreement? What- what do you mean?” You asked, eyes darting from Hux’s pink cheeks and slicked hair back to Kylo’s cold unforgiving mask. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“To give you what you want,” Kylo’s modified voice pierced the air, goosebumps erupting over every inch of your flesh. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What I-I-“ you stammered, trying to make sense of this. Surely they didn’t mean..</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What your little cunt so sorely needs,” Hux cooed, moving around the table. Then, standing next to you. He looked down, brushing a stray hair out of your face. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve seen it,” Kylo’s voice brought your attention back to him. “In your dreams. Desperate whore.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hux couldn’t help but smirk, “now now, Ren.” He thumbed your cheek, turning your face back to look him in the eyes. “Be nice to our pet.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“I’ll do as I please, Hux,” Ren spat back. He crossed his arms, growing impatient. His cock throbbed; your dream of being completely torn apart by himself and Hux playing over and over in his head. As much as he hated the man, he couldn’t deny the fact that you needed this. And for you, he’d do </span> <em> <span class="s2">anything</span> </em> <span class="s1">. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You squirmed in the chair, looking up at Hux. Your cunt throbbed thinking of all the things you wanted, no. <em>Needed</em> them to do to you. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hux leaned down, his lips pressing against your jugular delicately. Then, peppering kisses until he met your ear. Whispering softly, “Is this what you want, little one? For both of us to completely destroy you?” His voice was soothing, desire dripping from each syllable. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kylo watched intently, his eyes never leaving your face. He hated the way your eyelids fluttered as Hux made his way along your neck. More than that, he hated the way it made his cock throb. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You swallowed hard. “I do, Armitage-“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ah ah,” Hux sighed. “You’ll address me as General tonight,” he side eyed Ren as he kissed the top of your head, standing up. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, General,” you looked up at him, pressing your thighs together.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Kylo met your eyes, desire burning in his belly. </span> <em> <span class="s2">This is taking entirely too long.</span> </em> <span class="s1"> He moved around the table, meeting your other side. “Move. Now,” his gloved hand pointing toward the couch on the opposite end of the office. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You nodded, knowing full well what happened when you didn’t listen promptly. Getting up, you moved to the couch quickly, sitting down. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Kylo made his way to you, standing over you. Hux joined him. You looked up at the two of them. </span> <em> <span class="s2">This must be a dream. </span> </em></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I assure you, princess,” Kylo hummed, his modifier sucking the human tone from his voice. “This isn’t a dream.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t like that,” Hux seethed. “I can’t hear her thoughts.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Poor you,” Kylo smirked under his mask. His gloved finger hooking your chin to pull you to your feet. “Strip,” he commanded. “Now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hux took a step back, eyes fixated on your hands as they pulled and tugged at your clothes. His length throbbed under his uniform, begging for release. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Your eyes darted from Ren back toward Hux repeatedly as you pulled off your uniform. You felt like you couldn’t get it off fast enough. Once your clothes were a pile on the floor, you looked up at the men, waiting more direction. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Good girl,” Hux purred, taking in your body. He palmed himself through his pants. “Look at you. Perfect, pristine as usual,” he pulled at his gloves, slipping them off and letting them drop to the floor. Without wasting a moment, he ran his bare hand down your side. He made his way over your abdomen, just barely grazing your cunt. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The feeling made your jaw drop slightly; you had been craving his touch all day. You had had a particularly hard day at work and you needed release. The fact that it was happening in front of Kylo made it only that much more pleasurable. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kylo growled under his breath. It was taking every ounce of self restrain not to snap Hux’s neck. He kept his eyes fixated on Hux’s hand, it traveling down your body. His favorite pet’s body. It infuriated him. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hux continued palming his hardened length through his pants, his other hand still tracing your body slowly. “Tell us what you want,” he cooed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You stumbled through your words, “I- I- uh. I- I need you two to Uh-“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Completely ruin you?” Hux interrupted, turning to Ren and smiling. “Doesn’t that sound delightful?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Kylo clenched his fists. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Ginger idiot. </span> </em> <span class="s1">“It does,” he replied. “Let’s begin.” Without a passing moment, Kylo waved his hand, manipulating the force to swirl around your clit. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You let out a soft moan, the feeling nearly causing your knees to buckle. You squeezed your eyes shut in pleasure, a dopey smile branding your face. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Beautiful,” Hux smiled, picking you up in his arms and slowly setting you down on the couch. The force never ceasing the slow intimate circles. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You let out a small whimper as the euphoric feeling washed over your body. You forced your eyes open, meeting Hux’s piercing eyesas he stood, then Kylo’s cold mask. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kylo manipulated the force faster around your clit, mimicking the way his tongue would flutter against it. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A soft moan left the depths of your belly, your jaw slacked in pleasure. “Gods,” you whined, back arched as you laid down fully on the black sofa. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Coming undone already?” Hux asked, raising an eyebrow. “We haven’t even begun.” He pulled off his pristine uniform jacket in one swift motion, letting it hit the floor silently. Rolling his shoulders back, he started to undo the buttons on his shirt. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kylo rolled his eyes. Hux irritated him to the ends of the galaxy. He took a step forward, eyes fixated on your cunt; he watched it flutter around the invisible force playing at your swollen nub. Sitting down at your feet, Kylo’s gloved hands spread your knees apart. “Let daddy see your cunt,” his modified voice cutting through the room like a knife. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2"><em>Of course he’d call himself daddy</em>. </span> <span class="s1">Rolling his eyes, Hux dropped his dress shirt, beginning to undo his belt. He swallowed hard, watching Ren part your legs with ease.</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You let out a small mewl, Kylo’s gloved fingers teased your folds. “Ky-“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Before you could finish, the force surrounded your throat, choking you. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll address me as Supreme Leader, whore,” Kylo seethed, getting on his knees, hovering over your body. His mask bleak, staring into your eyes. His cock throbbed, being so close to your perfect, tiny body. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You nodded, “y-yes, Supreme Leader!” Your voice pathetic, words mumbled through breathy moans as Kylo’s force choke tightened around your neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Careful, Ren,” Hux mused, his uniform pants dropping to the ground, leaving him only in his black boxer briefs. “You’ll break our pet before we can even play with her.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kylo growled under his breath, lessening the force on your neck. He moved back toward your feet, positioning himself in between your legs. His gloved hands gripped your ankles, spreading your legs further apart. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Are you enjoying yourself, little one?” Hux asked, his boxer briefs dropping to the ground, his cock springing out. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You turned your head, immediately meeting his nude body with your gaze. Spit pooled in your mouth; you swallowed hard, the desire starting to consume you. “Yes, Armit- General. Yes General,” you whined, the force increasing on your clit. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kylo smirked under his mask. As your gaze fixated on Hux, Kylo saw his perfect moment. He plunged two gloved digits into your cunt, not giving any time to adjust. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck,” you cried out, tears welling in your eyes as Kylo started pumping in and out of you. His fingers curled, thrusting as he did so. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hux thumbed the bead of precum on his cock, running his hand up and down his length. He watched your face contort in pleasure as Ren mercilessly finger fucked your needy cunt. He took a step forward, his cock only inches away from your face now. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">You looked up at Hux with needy eyes, your mouth agape in pleasure. </span> <span class="s2"><em>Fuck</em>, </span> <span class="s1">you thought, </span> <em> <span class="s2">I’m not going to make it through the night. </span> </em></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Scoot her closer to the edge,” Hux hissed toward Ren. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Your body was suddenly pushed upwards, your head hanging off the edge of the couch now. You looked up, seeing Armitage move toward you methodically. All at the same time, Kylo’s gloved fingers never leaving your cunt. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Open up,” Hux whispered, desire coating his tongue. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You obeyed, jaw widening while looking up at Hux, everything upside down at the angle from which your head hung off the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kylo watched Hux move toward you, his fingers thrusting in and out of your cunt unrelentingly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hux fisted his cock faster, then smirking as he slid into your mouth. He completed filled your throat, holding it there for a moment. “Gods, little girl. Your mouth is s-so tiny,” he groaned, his voice thick with feral need. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">You hummed happily, taking every inch as Hux started thrusting in and out of your mouth slowly. All the while, kylo’s fingers pumping into your cunt. You felt warmth pooling in your abdomen. </span> <span class="s2"><em>I’m close</em>. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kylo smirked, hearing your thoughts. He pulled his fingers from your needy cunt abruptly, earning a whine from you. He hummed, reaching up, his mask decompressing as he lifted it off his head. Setting it down on the floor, Kylo brought his gloved fingers that were soaked with your wetness to his lips, sucking them clean. Then, leaning in and licking a hot stripe up your cunt. “Gods,” he groaned into your wetness. “You taste like <em>heaven</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You whined on Hux’s cock, feeling Kylo starting to lap at you wetness. Your legs began to shake slightly, your orgasm creeping closer on the horizon. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kylo groaned into your cunt, knowing the vibrations would hit you exactly how you needed as he licked and sucked at your swollen nub. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hux’s head tipped back in pleasure as he fucked your face faster, his hand bracing himself against the couch. “S-seven hells,” he moaned. “You never c-cease to amaze me, little one.” His cock throbbed in your mouth. He was dangerously close to cumming. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Your eyes watered, Armitage’s cock pulsing in your throat as it slid in and out in time with your bobs. You moved your head as much as you could from the angle you were at. Truly, you were at Hux’s mercy, his thrusts unrelenting. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Kylo’s tongue fluttered on your nub just how you needed it, causing you to moan loudly as Hux’s cock filled your mouth. <em>I’</em></span><span class="s2"><em>m going to cum</em>,</span> <span class="s1"> you thought. <em>May I please, daddy</em></span><span class="s2">? </span> <span class="s1">Your thoughts muddied with lust, knowing Kylo was listening. You knew he loved it when you asked permission. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Ren groaned into your cunt, plunging two fingers into your depths as his tongue kept the steady movements on your clit. “Cum for me, princess,” he moaned into your cunt, his own cock throbbing against his layers of clothes. Black waves of hair falling into his face as he felt your walls clench around his fingers, tongue lapping at all of your wetness. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Hot euphoria rang throughout your body as your orgasm washed over you. You shut your eyes in pleasure, your ears ringing as you came hard into Kylo’s mouth. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. </span> </em></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Seeing you come undone under him was all it took to push Hux over the edge. He filled your throat with his hot seed, sputtering groans and mumbled words as he did so. “Fuck, kitten you’re- I’m- gods!” His cheeks reddened, cock throbbing as you swallowed every drop, simultaneously cumming yourself. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As soon as you came down from your high, Kylo sat up, wiping his dripping chin with the back of his hand, chest heaving. “My turn,” he smirked, watching Hux carefully pull out from your mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You tried to catch your breath, your body boneless as you laid there. You scooted down, your head resting on the firm surface of the couch once again. You had no thoughts, your head swimming from the intense orgasm, your lips throbbing from being intensely face fucked by Armitage’s thick cock. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Be my guest,” Hux took a step back, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. His cheeks were flushed with blush, his chest rising and falling as he tried to steady his breath. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I wasn’t asking,” Kylo growled, standing up and furiously undoing his belt. Layer by layer, he stripped until he was wearing nothing at all, cock throbbing as he fisted it. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><em> <span class="s2">Why must he wear so many layers? A bit dramatic. </span> </em> <span class="s1">Hux rolled his eyes, moving to sit in the armchair next to the couch. A perfect view. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You steadied your gaze on Kylo. He stood above you, his hand running up and down his shaft slowly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Daddy is going to fuck your pretty little pussy now.” Kylo’s eyes lit up as he moved your legs open, positioning himself in between them. The head of his cock prodded at your folds, teasing your over sensitive clit. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2"><em>Oh fuck</em>. </span> <span class="s1">You could barely handle it. Kylo hadn’t even fucked you yet and you were already a mess under his body. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kylo wrapped your legs around his waist, eyes fixated on your cunt as he slowly thrusted in. He tipped his head back in pleasure, feeling your tight walls clench around him. “Gods,” he hissed. “What a filthy fucking whore.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You whined, his words striking utter desire in your core. “I- I am, daddy,” you said breathlessly as Kylo filled your cunt. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hux watched intently, already growing hard at the sight of you being filled by Ren. As much as it would usually infuriate him, he was completely turned on as he watched you be used as a plaything. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kylo’s neck veins throbbed as he started pumping harder into you, his thrusts becoming faster. “What a f-fucking whore,” he seethed. “Needing your Supreme Leader and General’s cock both in one night?” His hips rolled steadily. “Tell daddy how big of a whore you are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You whimpered pathetically, Kylo’s thrusting piercing your core, the pain mixing with pleasure. “I’m- I’m- I’m a whore, sir!” Tears welling in your eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t call her that,” Hux spoke up, your head snapping to look at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He was fisting his already hard cock again, hair messily brushed back. His eyelids fluttered, gaze fixated on you. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Kylo groaned through gritted teeth as he fucked you even harder. “A whore? She is one.” His hair fell in his eyes, moving in time with his thrusting. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“She’s a good girl,” Hux spewed as he fucked his hand harder. “My good girl-“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t make me laugh. She’s a d-dirty, insubordinate whore. And she fucking loves it,” Kylo cooed. “Right, princess?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Your eyes shut in pleasure, warmth building in your abdomen again; each thrust pushing you closer and closer toward yet another orgasm. “Yes!” You whined through a mewl. “I- I- love it!” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Hux groaned, his cock throbbing in his hands. He tipped his head back, fucking into his hand wildly. </span> <span class="s2">I need her. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hux’s lip quivered, “Let her ride you and I- I-“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You want to fuck her ass?” Kylo grinned darkly, fucking your cunt mercilessly now. “Say please,” he commanded Hux. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Hux rolled his eyes. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Fucking asshole. </span> </em> <span class="s1">“Please,” he whined, fucking his fist faster now. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Without pause, Kylo wrapped his hand under you, flipping you on top of him in once swift motion. Your legs straddling his wide waist, his cock never leaving the depths of your pussy. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Go on then,” Kylo moaned, grabbing your throat and pulling you into his lips. He kissed you deeply, tongue dancing along your lips as you bent over, riding his cock. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hux swallowed, standing up and positioning himself behind you. He spat on his length, coating it. He prodded your ass with his tip, pushing in slowly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You moaned into Kylo’s mouth, his tongue flickering against your lips as your cunt throbbed on his cock. Your hips rocked, back arching into Hux’s tip. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Maker,” Hux seethed, cock sinking into your ass inch by inch until he was fully in. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You bit Kylo’s lip in reaction to the painful pleasure; hard enough for a faint metallic taste to grace your tastebuds. Kylo pulled back, eyes flickering darkly. He grabbed your throat, squeezing as Armitage started to fuck your ass steadily. Kylo’s cock pulsing deep in your cunt as he fucked upwards. He watched your eyes flutter, his gloved hand pulsing on your vein giving you just barely enough oxygen to stay awake. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What a good girl,” Hux purred, fucking your tiny hole harder now. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“A good wh-whore,” Ren grunted, watching the light dim from your eyes as you were filled by both of the men. </span> <span class="s2"><em>Fuck</em>,</span> <span class="s1"> Kylo thought, </span> <span class="s2"><em>I’m</em> <em>close</em>. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hux’s thrusts became wild, unrelenting as he pulsated in your ass. “Ren I’m-“ he groaned, unable to finish his sentence as a slew of moans left his lips. He was moments away from filling your tight hole with his seed. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kylo nodded, making eye contact with Hux. They both silently agreed to give it their all, fucking both of your holes without pause. Kylo released his grip on your neck, causing you to gasp for air. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I want you to cum for us, princess. Cum for your S-Supreme Leader and G-General,” Kylo moaned, his eyelids fluttering as he teetered on the thin line of orgasm. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Hux nodded, leaning toward and grabbing a fistful of your hair, fucking faster. “Cum now, little one. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Please,</span></em><span class="s1">” he whined, his ears ringing and toes curling with pre-orgasm jitters. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You shut your eyes in pleasure. On command, your orgasm washed over your body. You cried out, “thank you sirs!” Tears streaming down your cheeks as wetness leaked all over Kylo’s cock. Your heart pounded, your orgasm nearly ripping you apart as you felt both of the powerful men fill you completely up. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kylo and Hux both moaned, your name mixed with a jumbled bunch of curses and other words. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“Oh, </span> <em> <span class="s2">fuck</span></em><span class="s1">, sweet girl,” Hux purred, spilling his load deep into your hole. He continued fisting your hair hard, his other hand gripping your hip hard enough to leave a bruise. He thrusted wildly, pumping every last drop of seed into your ass. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Simultaneously, Kylo grabbed your chin, forcing you to make eye contact as he came hard into your cunt. His eyebrows knit in pleasure, face contorting in the most glorious way as your cunt milked every single drop of cum. “</span>
  <span class="s2">Fuck,</span>
  <span class="s1">” he growled through his clenched jaw, forehead vein protruding as he came hard into you. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">All at once, you closed your eyes and laid down on Kylo’s sweaty chest. You tried to catch your breath, Hux’s hand steadying himself on your back. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Clearing his throat, Hux pulled himself out of you slowly, enjoying the sight before him. “You did so well for us, baby,” he cooed, patting your ass softly, sitting down next to the two of you. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kylo nodded, turning so you laid in between the two of them. Your head spun, the post orgasm feeling washing over your body. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You did,” Kylo agreed. “You made daddy very proud,” he kissed the top of your head, his chest rising and falling in time with your own. Kylo slowly slipped his cock out from you, letting you lay on his arm as he turned to face the ceiling with the two of you. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hux pushed the hair out of his own eyes, looking up. “Was that everything you wanted?” He asked you breathlessly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Everything and more,” you sighed dreamily, melting into the couch in between your two men. “Round two?” You smiled.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>